


Letters to Santa: New Horizons version

by Falco276



Category: IT Bladers, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team New Horizons decides to give a present to Santa by writing cute wish letters.<br/>Please Read and Review!!!! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters to Santa: New Horizons version

Dear Santa,  
Hi. My name is Wesley. Even though I may seem too old for this kind of thing I still love doing it. I've been good all year and I saved the world once or twice. I even managed to get my long time rival, Raiden, on the good side but he still refuses to admit it. This year I just want to relax with my friends since things have been really hectic lately and I want to meet stronger Bladers to improve my skills. Oh and P.S. I want a triple ,no make that, quintuple decker Beef cheeseburger with extra cheese and hold the mayo, lettuce and tomatoes. No pickles. I hate that stuff.- Don't forget about the Diet Pepsi. My ultimate favourite. Yours truly,  
Wesley Bryan

Dear Santa,  
Hi. My name is Melissa Mercado. This year I've been really good. I helped my friends save the world once or twice and I even did some charity work by fixing the beys of all the kids from the orphanage and also teach a few IT classes-as obvious I'm in that trade of being an IT instructor.  
This year I want a new laptop and tools for bey maintenance. Add in a new outfit or two. Or maybe more.  
Yours truly,  
Melissa Mercado

Dear Santa,  
How's the weather in the North Pole?  
I'm Chris Rimmer. Also known as the No. 1 Blader in the whole world.  
Getting that title wasn't easy so I should probably get a bonus present, right? Along with this letter is a list of all the things I want this year but in case it won't fit in your sack just send me a first class ticket to Florida so I can visit my students who are doing fine by the way. And I also want 10, no, make that 15 cans of my favorite soda- and make sure it's coke. Try one if you want. It tastes better than cookies and milk. No offense.  
Sincerely, the No. 1 Blader,  
Chris Rimmer

Dear Santa,  
My name is Miranda and can I just say that I am your biggest fan in the whole wide world! I want a job like yours cos' I think It's really cool. This one time I tried to drop down the chimney at my house but all that happened is that I got stuck in it.  
My dad put some butter around the edges because he says it can help me be slippery so I can just slide down. Do you use butter when you get stuck? Anyway, when I did start to slide down, my dad's hand accidentally got stuck in my shirt so we slid down together. My mom was so angry at us cos' she just cleaned the living room and now it was covered in soot. And so were we. Good times, good times.  
Speaking of chimney, how do you get into the houses of kids who don't have chimneys? Please include the answer along with a new launcher and some fancy raven earrings.  
Your biggest fan,  
Miranda Bryan

Hi Santa Clause,  
My name is Esther Fike. I'm not really a fan of fantasy like you cos' I prefer true facts but recent events, a.k.a. Miranda forcing me to read articles about sightings, has convinced me otherwise. Since it is impossible to give a gift that changes one's personality, even though a quieter Miranda might be nice, I'll just go with a physical one.  
Just give me some seeds for Mirago and maybe a couple of new books.  
Sincerely,  
Esther Fike


End file.
